scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Gary (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated)
: | actor= Tony Cervone Jeff BennettTony Cervone was the voice of Gary throughout all of season 1, and the final episode of season 2, with the episodes between filled in by Jeff Bennett. }} Gary is a student at Crystal Cove High School, and a player on the Fighting Urchins soccer team. He is usually accompanied by his friend Ethan. Physical appearance Gary is a teenaged Caucasian male, with brown hair. He has broad shoulders and a round nose. Personality He was very hostile toward Fred Jones, Jr. and the gang, until the Evil Entity's death erased all of that. , season 2, episode 26. He likes to embarrass Ethan. , season 2, episode 9. History ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one run from the Ghost Girl.]] He cleared out of Prof. Emmanuel Raffalo's classroom when the gang brought in a cocooned body. , season 1, episode 1. He asked the price of the Que Horrifico t-shirt Velma Dinkley was wearing. , season, 1, episode 5. He ran from the prom when the Ghost Girl appeared. , season 1, episode 6. He was in the audience of the Hex Girls concert at the Terrorpheum theater when the Phantom attacked. , season 1, episode 7. He complained when Jason Wyatt's spider robot damaged the antenna of his car. He and Ethan retaliated by giving him a wedgie. , season 1, episode 10. He and the rest of the soccer players were the first victims of Aphrodite's love spell. The gang sprayed the townspeople with an antidote in the final confrontation between Aphrodite. , season 1, episode 16. He was at the Crimestopper of the Year Awards, where the Ghost of Dead Justice scared everyone with its fire-breathing horse, Greg. , season 1, episode 24. Season two He silently agreed when Ethan said negative things about the gang when they returned to school, especially to Fred who disappeared. , season 1, episode 1. He and Ethan fell down a mountain after being attacked by Dark Lilith. , season 2, episode 8. He and Ethan pulled their own monster scheme to impress girls. They did this by having one of them dress up as Hebediah Grim, while the other would pretend to be a hero and save them from the monster. They also used a video-chat to give themselves an alibi. , seaoson, 2, episode 9. He was likely consumed by the Evil Entity when it emerged above Crystal Cove. Post-Nibiru The death of the Evil Entity removed its negative influence over Crystal Cove; Gary and Ethan didn't dress up as Hebediah Grim, and they were friends of Fred's, thanking the latter for being a great goalkeeper the previous day, winning them the championship. They also thanked him for letting them borrow his van (a white Mystery Machine). Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 101. (no lines) ** 105. ** 106. ** 107. (no lines) ** 110. ** 116. ** 124. (no lines) ** 202. (no lines) ** 208. ** 209. ** 226. Quotes | Gary: I'm happy to answer all your questions, guys, but first -- look out! }} Footnotes References }} Category:Crystal Cove High School students Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Culprits Category:Framers Category:Opening victims Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 villains Category:Victims